A mente complexa de um jovem apaixonado
by Bruh M
Summary: Nathan não se diz apaixonado por Simon, mas não é isso o que ele deixa a entender... NATHANxSIMON SPOILER 2x03


**Fandom:** Misfits**  
Ship:** Nathan/Simon ou Simon/Nathan.**  
Descrição: **Slash. Linguagem Imprópria. Insinuação de sexo.**  
Gênero:** Comédia/Romance**  
Sinopse:** Nathan não se diz apaixonado por Simon, mas não é isso que ele deixa a entender…**  
Spoiler:** 02x03. E ignorem a Alisha para bom aproveitamento dessa fic. ;D

_Para a Suky-chan. Porque desde que nós duas começamos a assistir Misfits as conversas no twitter têm sido bem sacanas e divertidas. Rá! xD_

**A mente complexa de um jovem apaixonado**  
por Bruh M.

- Okay, eu amei você. Grande coisa. Você poderia ter tido o melhor sexo da sua vida. Mas não é como se você tivesse dado atenção a isso quando a sua mente pervertida só pensava em descobrir quem era o tal cara mascarado!

- Do que está falando?

- Você. Eu. Nós dois! Não se faça de estúpido Barry.

- Meu nome não é Barry, Nathan.

Nathan revirou os olhos pra cima tentando evitar olhar para os grandes olhos magoados de Simon. É lógico que ele sabia que o nome dele não é Barry. Será que o garoto tímido não percebia que ele estava tentando chamar sua atenção?

Aliás, desde que aquele estranho tatuador aparecera Nathan não era mais o mesmo em relação a Simon. A tatuagem não mais existia isso era fato. Mas não era como se Nathan não lembrasse de que um dia ela esteve ali e que sentiu um grande orgulho por ver o nome do outro marcado na sua pele.

Não que Simon precisasse saber disso, é claro que não! Tinham coisas que eram melhores mantidas em segredo do que reveladas para constrangimento geral. Se bem que, se Simon perguntasse sobre esse assunto, ele tinha certeza que falaria a verdade. Para Simon e todos que quisessem ouvir.

- Porque, olha só, Barry. Você chamou a supervisora pra sair. Aposto que se pegaram antes de você matá-la. É só mais uma prova de sua perversão doentia, seu sádico. E outra! A gostosa da Alisha? Como é que ela te chupou e eu não?

- Ela não me chupou, foi a metamorfo. Você não ouviu nada do que dissemos naquele dia?

- Isso não vem ao caso. Você pensou que era ela, então foi ela e não outra que te chupou. E não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- O que?

- Quis dizer que _ela_ te chupou enquanto o máximo que eu consegui fazer foi roubar um selinho seu e tentar arrancar suas calças. Você é sujo, Barry. Sujo, vil e inescrupuloso! EU TOQUEI GEORGE MICHAEL PRA VOCÊ! Dancei pra você, tatuei seu nome dentro de um coração e você desprezou o meu amor!

Simon sorriu assustado. Nathan não era o tipo de cara que deve ser levado a sério, mas também é o tipo que fala a mais pura verdade em todas aquelas brincadeiras sem nexo e estúpidas. O que tudo aquilo significava afinal? Que Nathan estava doente de amor?

- Nathan, - começou Simon a gaguejar – está querendo dizer que me ama?

- É lógico que não! Estou querendo dizer que amei você. Notou o verbo, babe? Passado.

- Você estava enfeitiçado. Não é como se aquele sentimento fosse verdadeiro.

- Bem, pra mim foi bem real. O que senti por você? Eu nunca senti por mais ninguém.

- O que quer que eu faça, afinal de contas? Nathan, eu…

- Vamos lá, você sabe muito bem o que quero.

Simon olhou de esguelha procurando os outros que estavam alheios à conversa dos dois. Kelly estava mais a frente fumando seu cigarro. Curtis e Alisha tinham saído, muito provavelmente pra se masturbar em um galpão próximo. Estavam sozinhos ele e Nathan. Isso não era nada bom se comparado ao conhecimento vasto, diga-se de passagem, que Simon tinha das loucuras que Nathan era capaz de fazer.

Ele voltou os olhos para o outro rapaz, nervoso e ansioso sem querer realmente perguntar o que Nathan tanto queria. Ele não sabia, mas desconfiava. E se o problema era desconfiar Simon aprendera que isso não poderia ser bom. Era mil vezes melhor ter a certeza de algo do que somente tentar adivinhar.

- Sei o que, Nathan? – ele replicou, sem muita confiança na voz.

Nathan virou-se para Simon. Virou seu corpo todo para o menor de forma a olhá-lo nos olhos e não deixa-lo fugir dos seus. Aproximou-se dele com ar predatório, de certa forma nada convincente pra Simon que, se não estivesse tão nervoso, teria rido da performance fraca do outro de tentar seduzi-lo.

O jovem imortal desceu o rosto até roçar a boca na bochecha de Simon e sussurrou perto do seu ouvido:

- Quero que me beije.

- Um beijo? Você quer… um beijo? – ele não queria gaguejar, mas era isso o que estava fazendo. E se odiando por isso percebeu que seu olhar foi para a boca do outro sem mesmo perceber.

- É, quero um beijo. E dessa vez quero um beijo real. Nada de tentar fugir dos meus encantos, Barry. Eu sei que sou gostoso, eu sei que você me quer.

- De jeito nenhum. Onde tirou a idéia insana de que quero você?

- É óbvio o jeito que me olha. Seus grandes olhos de tubarão estão me despindo agora, Barry.

- Não estou te despindo, estou me apavorando com essa conversa! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!

Nathan olhou desapontado para sua mão que tentava insinuar por dentro da calça de Simon. É, ele tinha pedido um beijo, mas queria muito mais. Se não tivesse o outro rapaz entre seus braços, entre suas pernas, sua boca colada na dele e em todo o seu corpo esbelto… Nathan iria enlouquecer!

- Quer que eu tatue o seu nome de novo? Posso ser mais ousado… que acha na virilha, hn?

- Eu só… só quero que…

- Hmn, o que você quer, babe…?

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Hn… Você sabe ser intenso quando quer, Barry. Venha eu preciso te jogar numa cama, quero te fazer uivar!

- PARA COM ISSO!

A exclamação de Simon chamou a atenção de Kelly que logo veio em seu auxílio soltando fogo pelas ventas. Nathan sentiu o perigo. Ele tinha que sair dali antes que a amiga começasse a estapeá-lo. Os tapas da Kelly eram bem pesados! Não deu tempo, porém, de fazer muita coisa. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais: enquanto Kelly ouvia o pensamento da fuga de Nathan ela correu mais rápido que ele impedindo seu plano. Simon ficou invisível no segundo seguinte. E Nathan gritou. Gritou de dor pelo tapa recebido, gritou de frustração por Barry ter fugido e gritou de tanto tesão reprimido que estava sentindo naquele momento!

Okay, Simon tinha fugido dessa vez, mas não fugiria por muito mais tempo. Afinal, Nathan era um cara muito esperto. Ele tinha um plano.

xxx

- Hey, seu esquisito. Quero falar com você.

- Comigo? – ele olhou ao redor pedindo ajuda.

- É, com você. Além de estranho é surdo também? Você. Lá em cima. Agora. – disse Nathan sorridente apontando para o lugar onde costumava dormir no Centro Comunitário.

- Depois do que houve mais cedo eu não quero ficar sozinho com você outra vez.

- Olha, todos já foram embora, ninguém mais pode nos atrapalhar. Só quero conversar. Se eu avançar o sinal você pode me bater, que acha?

- Posso te bater?

- Yeah. Você parece ter mão leve, de todo jeito. Não deve doer como os tapas da Kelly. Só me promete uma coisa.

- Diz.

- Não fica invisível de novo. Vamos tentar resolver tudo às claras, ok? Não quero ter de parar tudo quando me ver, de repente, fodendo o colchão… QUERO DIZER, FALANDO SOZINHO!

Simon não gostou nada do que ouviu, mas resolveu aceitar o pedido do outro. Não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo e ele estava potencialmente curioso sobre Nathan. Seja lá o que o outro tinha em mente, Simon ia descobrir.

- Ok, sem invisibilidade. Tente manter suas mãos longe de mim.

- Aaaaah Barry, isso é impossível!

- Então não temos conversa.

- Nossa, não conhecia esse seu lado autoritário. Barry, você é quente!

- Para com isso, Nathan. Estou falando sério.

Nathan mordeu os lábios olhando para Simon e subiu as escadas para seu _quarto_. Lá, os dois repetiram a mesma cena de antes. Cervejas, uma boa música dessa vez, e deixaram suas pernas penduradas para o andar de baixo enquanto conversaram sobre seus poderes. Simon então conseguiu ver um novo lado em Nathan. Quando ele queria Nathan conseguia ser bem agradável. É lógico que ele falava a mesma quantidade de besteiras que normalmente falava, não dava pra mudar muito. Mas Simon foi descobrindo que ele também era simpático e divertido sem ser um completo idiota.

Quando se deu por conta, estava deitado no colchão de Nathan meio tonto das cervejas tomadas e rindo de uma piada sem graça que Nathan havia contado.

O plano de Nathan não havia dado muito certo. Infelizmente saiu tão inesperado como ele não havia planejado. A idéia de sedução saiu pela culatra quando ele mesmo bebeu tanto que esqueceu de fazer Simon beber também. Esqueceu que era pra ficar sóbrio e somente o outro entrar em estado etílico que não pudesse lembrar o próprio nome. Aí sim Nathan poderia fazer o que quisesse com seu lindo tubarão de olhos grandes, pois, ele estaria muito fraco para reagir. Depois da noite de sexo selvagem era muito óbvio e esperado que Simon se apaixonasse por ele.

Quer dizer, quem não ficaria apaixonado por Nathan depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem?

Com o seu querido Barry não seria diferente.

Infelizmente Nathan havia ficado tão confiante na conquista que bebeu todas. Tão confiante que começou a proclamar seu amor por Simon, já alto de tanto beber, de um jeito até vergonhoso. Ele segurou uma garrafa de cerveja e simulou um blowjob pra Simon. Ele também tirou a metade das roupas e se insinuou para ele dizendo com todas as letras que, nele, no Simon Junior, a coisa só tendia a ficar mais deliciosa.

Simon só conseguia pensar que, da simulação com o gargalo da garrafa, ganhar um blowjob feito por aquela boca insana só tinha que ser muito do bom mesmo.

E então o plano de Nathan tomou um rumo inesperado. Ele conseguira embebedar Simon como queria e levá-lo para cama. O que saiu errado no seu plano é que ele se veria por baixo de Simon e não por cima. Que teria o resto de suas roupas arrancadas pelo outro garoto, bêbado, mas com a nítida diferença de que estava bem mais sóbrio que o próprio Nathan.

Era Nathan o seduzido, não o contrário. Era Nathan a ser comido, não o contrário.

Um dia Nathan descobriria que esta noite seria uma das mais importantes da sua vida assim como na de Simon. No entanto, os dois estavam bêbados demais para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o presente. Calças, cuecas, corpos nus e promessas de blowjobs eram muito mais importantes que a vida futura. Isso era trabalho do Curtis, não deles.

- Ei, Barry, veja só. Olha como você está cheio de tesão por mim. Olha como está grande e duro e louco pra me pegar de jeito. Eu sabia que você me queria, sabia que me desejava. Você me ama que eu sei. Diz que me ama, Barry, diz que ama!

- Cala a boca, Nathan.

- Uau. Você não é aquele tipo de cara que fode e não liga no dia seguinte não é? Barry, me escuta: eu não quero ser ignorado no dia seguinte!

- Estamos bêbados, Nathan. Isso não vai a lugar algum.

- Você tem as duas mãos nas minhas coxas. Logo, elas vão subir mais um pouco. Você quer me comer! Se você não prometer me ligar no dia seguinte eu não quero mais saber de você!

- Você é louco! No que está pensando?

- Sou um cara apaixonado, que posso fazer?

Simon tentou fazer com que Nathan pensasse direito no que tinha acabado de falar. Desistiu quando percebeu que isso sempre foi impossível, Nathan nunca escutou ninguém. Ele olhou para o outro debaixo de si, uma expressão aflita no rosto bonito. Nathan esperava uma resposta dele e ele percebeu que não desistiria assim tão fácil.

- Estou bêbado demais para pensar direito no assunto, mas eu prometo não te ignorar amanhã. Nos vemos todo dia, esqueceu? Estou confuso com tudo o que está me dizendo…

Nathan ergueu-se, ficando de frente para Simon, suas pernas presas entre as do menor. Segurou seu rosto com duas mãos e disse:

- Será que ainda não entendeu, Barry? Eu te amo. Viu o verbo? Está no presente agora. Eu menti antes, eu realmente te amo.

- Desculpa Nathan, mas não acredito em você…

- Por que não? Sempre sou sincero ao extremo quando estou bêbado demais. Estou de pau duro debaixo de outro homem. Estou abrindo meu coração pra você. Quer que eu abra outra coisa também, é isso? Eu me abro todo pra você! Se isso não é o suficiente pra acreditar no meu amor o que mais seria? Me diz?

Simon o olhou com descrença e irritação. Bem típico de Nathan achar que aquilo era uma declaração de amor! Ele voltou seus olhos para Nathan que ainda o segurava e o olhou mais atentamente. Sentia desejo fluindo de seus olhos, seu corpo era quente e clamava por ele. Estaria ele sendo seduzido pelo charme do garoto imortal?

- Tenho que admitir que depois que tocou Alisha tive receio com suas preferências sexuais – Nathan continuava a falar, tagarelando – O que será que poderíamos fazer quando você finalmente cedesse? Chega de resistir, não consigo mais me segurar. Vamos lá! Não tem sentido reprimir esse tesão todo. Quero enfiar minha língua na sua boca, meu querido Simon…

_Simon_. Não _Barry_ ou esquisito ou outro apelido estúpido. Simon, o seu nome. Dito com todo o efeito etílico que provocava em ambos a momentânea insanidade e delírio. E paixão, tanta paixão que Simon não resistiu. Cedeu de boa vontade o avanço de Nathan e o beijou de volta.

Um beijo de língua, verdadeiro. Nada comparado com o selinho roubado de dias atrás naquele mesmo lugar, naquele mesmo colchão. Simon se viu abrindo a boca correspondendo o beijo e gemendo na boca do outro.

A afobação de Nathan o deixou atordoado. Quando abriu os olhos novamente ele se via por baixo de Nathan, a posição invertida de antes. O sorriso do outro completamente maníaco a devorar cada parte de seu corpo pálido, enquanto a respiração de ambos era baixa e acelerada.

- Espera. Espera! O que está tentando fazer, Nathan?

- Estou te beijando, te mordendo, te lambendo o que mais?

- Para com isso! Eu não quero mais, me solta!

- Qual é o seu problema, cara?

Nathan olhava-o como se estivesse beijando alguém vestido de palhaço. O amasso estava bom não estava? Porque aquele esquisito tinha parado tudo? O que Nathan não tinha percebido ainda era o desconforto de Simon naquela posição. Ele era um homem. Beijando outro homem, verdade, mas ainda sim era um homem. A idéia de se pegar loucamente no colchão de Nathan estava tudo muito bem até a posição ser invertida e Simon descobrir que seria ele a mulher da relação.

- Não quero fazer isso.

- Por que não quer?

Simon abriu a boca desconfortável, depois desistiu de falar qualquer coisa. Alcançou a garrafa de cerveja esquecida no canto e bebeu goles grandes e rápidos. Seus olhos fixaram-se no corpo de Nathan e o mais alto, enfim, percebeu.

- Oh!

-É…

- Você está desconfortável com a idéia de ser a mulher? Por mim tudo bem, cara. Eu não me importo. Já disse que me abro, literalmente. A única coisa que me importa agora é descarregar esse tesão todo que sinto por você. – ficou de pé, arrancou o resto de suas roupas e abriu os braços pra Simon - Você me come então. Vem!

- Nathan…

- Chega de frescura! Quem vai ser comido aqui sou eu! Sou eu que tenho o direito de bancar a virgem medrosa puritana. E Barry, de uma vez por todas, ou você me pega de jeito ou quem vai te comer sou eu!

Nathan avançou alguns passos para o atormentado rapaz e retirou o resto de suas roupas apressadamente. Quando Simon estava no mesmo grau de nudez que o outro ficou rubro de vergonha. Nathan sorriu com segundas e terceiras intenções. Adorava quando Simon demonstrava certa resistência com ele. Mas também tinha de admitir que gostava mais ainda quando ele tomava atitude. Aquele ser tímido e desconfiado poderia ser também um ótimo amante se Nathan o provocasse nos pontos certos.

E era por isso que Nathan não via reserva alguma em ser o passivo da relação. Era outra coisa que ele não admitiria tão cedo, mas… ao retirar a calça de Simon… ele soube que a noite ia ser bem longa, divertida e muito, muito barulhenta.

- Olha… vai com calma aí Tigrão!

- Escuta Nathan… O que você acha de… - Simon ergueu os olhos grandes para o outro duvidoso se deveria falar ou não. Achou até estimulante o modo como Nathan estava disposto a levar aquilo até o fim. Se o culpado fosse o álcool ou se tratava de um resquício feitiço do tatuador ainda agindo sobre Nathan ele ainda não tinha descoberto. A verdade é que Simon estava adorando aquela situação toda. Se estava gostando da atenção de Nathan? Sim, estava. Gostou de beijá-lo, gostou de sentir um corpo junto ao seu… nem se importou tanto com o fato, adicional, de ele ser um homem.

Nenhum dos dois era experiente no quesito sexo! Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estavam fazendo, era o álcool e a libido tomando controle da situação. Se tinham um fator a favor de ambos, então, pensou Simon… por que não aproveitar tudo de uma vez? Ele não sabia se ia ter uma repetição.

- Que acha de… fazer um revezamento?

- Como assim, Barry?

- Quero dizer… você está disposto a dar para mim e, não que eu esteja achando ruim longe disso, mas é que pensei que… você poderia gostar se… se…

- Se eu te colocasse de quatro, é isso?

- Você quer?

- É CLARO QUE QUERO! A IDEIA ORIGINAL ERA ESSA!

- Que fique claro que eu quero a minha vez, Nathan!

- Hn, seu safado manipulador. Sempre soube que essa sua carinha bonitinha escondia um macho alfa adormecido.

- Então nós vamos fazer?

- Vem cá, Barry. Quando acordarmos amanhã cheios de porre e de porra você me diz se valeu à pena esse nosso revezamento quatro por quatro!

xxx

De fato, a noite tinha sido bem longa. Quando Nathan abriu os olhos o sol já ia alto às janelas do Centro Comunitário. Flashes da noite passada invadiram sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que ele mudava de posição no seu colchão encontrando um corpo quente a lhe aquecer.

- Meu Deus, mas que porra eu fiz!

- Meu Deus, o que fizeram comigo? Minha bunda arde!

Os berros de Nathan e Simon vieram ao mesmo tempo. Com olhos assustados eles se entreolharam estupefatos para no próximo segundo pularem fora do colchão. Simon estava nu e Nathan mostrava marcas no tórax e no pescoço. Eles apontaram os dedos um para o outro trêmulos e embasbacados com medo de proferirem em voz alta o que aconteceu entre os dois.

A dor de cabeça era latente. As marcas de unhas e dentes por todo corpo maiores ainda. O lençol sujo não deixava dúvidas do que perpetuaram ali e, como não bastasse a enorme proporção do que aconteceria adiante ambos ouviram a porta da frente ser aberta pelo restante do grupo que acabava de chegar.

- A gente… nós dois…

- Parece que sim.

- Você abusou de mim, Barry? Você tocou suas mãos sujas em mim?

- Hey, que eu me lembre foi você que apareceu todo dado na minha frente! Se quiser por a culpa em alguém que seja você!

- Como se você não tivesse aproveitado também!

- Você disse que me amava!

- MEU DEUS, NÃO VOU PODER SENTAR POR UMA SEMANA!

- Hey, gente. O que estão fazendo aí em cima? – Veio a voz de Kelly lá embaixo, se preparando para subir as escadas.

_Não pense que eu fodi com o Barry noite passada. Não pense que meti nele até dizer chega e morri de tesão por ter dado pra ele. Não pense que quero repetir a dose. Não pense que está apaixonado por esse maluco psicótico… não pense, não pense…!_

- Como é que é? Vocês dois…? – ela se limitou a apontar para o lençol melado aos seus pés.

- Nathan, seu idiota! – Simon xingou com toda a raiva ao perceber que Kelly havia ouvido os pensamentos de Nathan. Vestiu-se rapidamente muito envergonhado com os olhares de Kelly para cima dos dois.

- Estou descendo. Preciso de um banho…

- Espera Simon… você me prometeu! – Nathan tentou seguir os passos de Simon, mas estava atrapalhado demais com seu uniforme laranja. Ignorou completamente Kelly que mais parecia um peixe fora d'água abrindo e fechando a boca tamanha sua surpresa.

- Você prometeu que não me ignoraria no dia seguinte! Que tipo de homem você é Barry seu filho da puta!

- Não te prometi nada, Nathan. Pare de dar escândalo. Daqui a pouco não só a Kelly vai descobrir como também todos no Centro Comunitário… você quer isso?

- Mentiroso enganador! Eu não me importo se todos descobrirem! Que eu sou gay agora? QUEM LIGA?

Simon olhou em volta para a pequena platéia que os observava. Kelly no andar de cima, Curtis e Alisha e o Supervisor na entrada do vestiário, alguns moradores do bairro por perto os assistiam. Todos viam a grande performance de Nathan tendo um ataque de donzela.

Será que ele não conseguia ver que ali não era hora nem local pra discutir esse tipo de coisa? Simon, porém, não teve muito tempo para pensar numa desculpa. Nathan segurava seu casaco com força impedindo-o de se mover.

- Escuta aqui… eu não quero mais saber de nada. Ou você me beija agora e diz que não vai me ignorar ou vou dar um escândalo!

- Você já está dando um escândalo!

- Você ainda não viu nada, babe.

- Não vou te beijar na frente de todo mundo, pode esquecer!

- Então é assim?

- É! Definitivamente!

Nathan empurrou Simon para longe. Ele caiu no chão pasmo com as atitudes do outro. Ao levantar os olhos para retrucar as imbecilidades de Nathan percebeu que ele estava literalmente expulsando a pontapés as pessoas do Centro Comunitário para a rua. Kelly notou a intenção do amigo e deu um jeito de se esconder. Não perderia isso por nada! Quando todos estavam para fora e as portas devidamente trancadas, Simon se levantou do chão com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não acredito que está fazendo isso. Não acredito que está levando isso a sério.

- Quem se importa?

- Acha mesmo que eu te ignoraria depois da noite que tivemos? Nathan, eu só não queria sair berrando para o pessoal o que fizemos…

- Está dizendo que estou exagerando, então?

- Desde que te conheço você é exagerado como uma dramaqueen.

Nathan riu. Era bem difícil ver Simon com a língua solta desse jeito falando o que pensava sem medo, sem reservas. Seu sorriso aumentou. Ele segurou a cintura de Simon mais apertado junto a seu corpo e mordeu os lábios como costumava fazer.

- Onde está o meu beijo?

xxx

Lá em cima, Kelly assistia a cena em estado de choque. Não era como se pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito, porém. Nem queria. O segredo, se é que era um segredo ainda, não duraria muito tempo, ela tinha certeza que Nathan confirmaria com toda a certeza do mundo que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Simon Bellamy.

Querendo ou não, ninguém mais acreditaria em uma palavra se ele falasse o contrário. Não com o beijo que ela testemunhava entre os dois.

FIM

* * *

**N/A:** Então, acho que essa é a primeira fic em português de Misfits! D: Sei que faltou um lemon aí vou ficar devendo, mas não achei importante descrevê-lo depois dessa confusão toda de quem é top ou quem é bottom. Foi difícil escolher, acreditem! xD

Quanto ao Nathan não sei se vocês perceberam quando Simon sai correndo depois dele tentar beijá-lo, ele parece bem desesperado pra que Simon ligue pra ele. Neste mesmo episódio Nathan mostra muitas vezes o quanto pode ser um cara bem pegajoso quando apaixonado. Foi essa a idéia original pra fic. Tentei deixar o mais canon possível. Espero que tenham gostado e principalmente a Suky-chan já que a fic é toda dela. ;D

Reviews são bem vindas e apreciadas.

**Início:** 02/12/2010**  
Término:** 14/12/2010


End file.
